


Jolene

by bloodyhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Lirry - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhoran/pseuds/bloodyhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry thinks Liam is smitten for a girl named Jolene, and he fears his crush is unrequited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolene

He tried his best not to let it get to him. For fuck’s sake, he only fancied Liam. It wasn’t like Liam was tied down to him, it’s not as if Liam knew of the other lad’s feelings, it’s not like Liam was gay, and it’s not like Liam was trying to hurt Harry. Hell no, Liam would _never_ do that last one. He was too kind and cared too much about all the lads, including the curly-haired one.

            So, when he saw the beauty sitting at the island one day, messy hair and smudged lipstick, Harry reminded himself that Liam was allowed to sleep with other people. He told himself that Liam had no idea how Harry felt about him. He told himself that it wasn’t Jolene’s fault either.

            So, when Harry saw the paper one day about Liam’s and Jolene’s recent outing, he tried to remind himself that Liam was into girls. He told himself that Liam would never want to fuck a guy; he was too invested in women. Harry told himself that Liam had never sucked a guy off, and would never want to.

            But, as much as he repeated it to himself, it just didn’t seem true. Sure, Harry knew you couldn’t guess someone’s sexuality based on their appearance and personality. Still, there was always that shred of doubt. It just seemed to him that Liam _belonged_ in the LGBT community. He thought that it would look natural for Liam to have his dick buried inside another man. In the five years he’d known Liam, he’d never walked in on him fucking any girl. He’d never walked in on Liam watching porn. He knew that Liam probably _did_ these things, but he wondered why he’d never _seen_ any of it. As much as he tried to remind himself that Liam had often dated girls—and probably fucked them, too—Harry still questioned and doubted and wondered (and hoped and prayed).

            He was still stuck in this stupor, debating Liam’s sexuality, when a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

            “Can you believe this?” A voice giggled. He recognized the voice immediately—it belonged to the boy he’d been pining over for the past two months. It was the voice he so desperately wanted to hear moaning Harry’s own name in bed.

            He looked up at Liam, who had grabbed the newspaper that was laid on the coffee table in front of Harry. “No,” Harry replied, trying his best not to portray his disappointment at the paper.

            Liam seemed slightly shocked, looking at Harry with an “O”-shaped face. “Oh, sorry, Haz. I was actually talking to Jo.”

            In surprise, Harry looked over his shoulder to see Jolene sat at the island once more, giving him a small little wave. She looked much more put together than she had in their previous encounter; her auburn hair was done in messy waves, she was wearing a proper sundress, and her makeup wasn’t all over the place. “Hi, Harry,” she said, her voice soft like summer rain.

            Immediately, as if it were a reflex, Harry raised his façade, a smile making its way to his face. “Hey, Jolene,” he said, hiding his pain with his usual charm. He turned back to the telly, ignoring whatever program was on but attempting to give Liam and Jo the privacy they wanted to talk.

            “I know, Li. It’s ridiculous,” she laughed, taking the paper. “‘1D’s Liam Payne Spotted with a Ginger Goddess,’” she quoted, in a faux reporter voice.

            “Ginger Goddess? I think they overstated your beauty,” Liam teased. Harry could practically _hear_ Liam’s smile as he spoke. Harry pictured it perfectly; the way Liam’s Adam’s apple would bob up and down as he let out a small laugh, the way his teeth gleamed in the light.

            “Oh, fuck you, Liam Payne,” she groaned. I could practically picture her pushing him; letting her palm touch his bicep before she pushed him back, throwing him off balance a little, eliciting a chuckle in response.

            “Apparently you already did,” he joked. Harry felt his jaw drop as he heard that, impressed yet not amused, jealous yet joyous.

            “In your dreams, Liam,” she snorted. Apparently she was done with Liam, diverting her attention to Harry as she slid off the barstool and made her way over to the couch. “How do you deal with this kind of shit, Harry?”

            “They’ve kind of gotten over pinning me as the ladies’ man,” he shrugged, trying to seem as comfortable and natural as possible. “Now it’s all about tying me to one of these lads.”

            It was a risky comment, but he made it, none-the-less. He earned a few laughs from both Jolene and Liam, who had joined Harry and his own supposed-girlfriend on the sofa. _‘Nicely done, Harry,’_ he thought to himself, _‘not quite flirting, but laughter is always a good sign.’_

            “Let’s face it, Harry,” Liam laughed. “You know it’s true; you and I make a great couple.”

            Harry faked a smile and laughed, trying to fight the blush that was making its way to his cheeks. _‘I know,’_ he thought, _‘I’ve been trying to show you that for years.’_

            Not thinking he’d be able to stand any more, Harry feigned a yawn. “I think I’m going to head off you guys. I need a quick wee and a good rest.”

            “All right. Goodnight, Haz,” Jolene smiled.

            “Night, mate,” Liam said.

            With a quick “night” mumbled in response, Harry was off, leaving Jolene and Liam to talk.

            “He seemed kind of upset,” Jo said, once Harry was out of earshot. “Is everything all right?”

            “How should I know, Jo?” He asked, spreading out to lie on his side as he rested his head on Jolene’s lap. Absentmindedly, she began twiddling with the short strands of Liam’s brown hair. “He barely ever says two words to me. I think he’s been trying to avoid me lately. I shouldn’t have said anything about making a good couple. It probably made him uncomfortable.”

            “No way,” Jolene waved her hand in dismissal. “He wouldn’t have said anything at all about it had the topic been a source of discomfort for him.”

            “‘Source of discomfort,’” Liam teased in a high voice. “You’re a right knob, Jo, that’s what you are.”

            Jolene chose to ignore Liam’s taunting, deciding rather to push the topic of Harry. “I think he fancies you, Liam. If he’s avoiding you, I think that’s why. I mean, I don’t know him too well—I get the feeling he isn’t all that fond of me—but it seems like he’s got a crush on you.”

            “I’m sure he likes you, Jo. And I’m not too sure about the crush thing. Maybe he fancies _you_ and that’s why he’s weird around us. He thinks we’re an item.”

            “Well, unfortunately, your fault, Liam Payne. The fact that you gave me bed head so the lads would think we fucked was a dumb plan, in my opinion. Completely counterintuitive, that was. Besides, if he likes me, then I’ve got some bad news for him. He doesn’t have a vagina and therefore will not suit my needs.”

            “You know why I made you look freshly-fucked that day, Jolene. Had they known I’d had a girl in my room all night and _not_ slept with her—rather talking about my _feelings_ , no less—well, I would’ve never heard the end of it.”

            “You’re going to have to come out at some point, Li. It’s the best thing you can do for yourself, really. It’s very… liberating.”

            “It’s not like I haven’t _tried._ It’s just never come up in conversation, is all.” Liam was growing defensive now, the back of his ears tinting to a rosy shade of pink with both embarrassment and frustration.

            _What would_ she _know about coming out to a group of lads? I mean, sure, she’s done it before, but they all accepted her because they wanted to have a threesome with her. For Liam, it was_ different _. His friends could look at him with disgust, not lust. He pretty much knew the lads would accept him, but he didn’t think they’d be joyous to know that one of the lads they’re always naked around would gladly give head. To Liam, his story was different from Jolene’s. It was much scarier_.

 

            Harry had woken around midnight the next morning. Still tired, he headed out of his bedroom and towards the toilet, needing a quick wee.

            He was doing just that when he heard cursing coming from Liam’s room.

            _‘Great,’_ Harry thought. _‘Joliam is going at it again.’_

            He had just began to finish up his endeavor—currently pulling up his jogging bottoms—when he heard something that stopped him in his tracks.

            Through the thin hotel walls, a moaning of Harry’s name had not passed y undetected. Pausing on his way to flush the toilet, he listened as a voice moaned his name again.

            He recognized the voice immediately—it belonged to the boy he’d been pining over for the past two months. It was the voice he so desperately wanted to hear moaning Harry’s own name in bed.

            Well, it seemed that he had gotten what he wished for.

            He slipped his hand off the flusher without flushing, heading over to the vanity. He washed his hands and quickly examined himself, pushing back his hair in a bun. He couldn’t give himself much time; if he did, there’d be too much space for doubt and questioning his plan when really _all_ he wanted to do was Liam.

            Shutting off the toilet light, he tip-toed over to Liam’s room, pleased to still hear Liam’s panting and moaning. Ever so slightly, he tested the door, which swung open with ease. _‘Silly Liam,’_ he thought, _‘always lock the door when you’re having yourself a wank near this band.’_

            When the door had opened enough, Harry slipped in.

            The room was dark, not a single light illuminating from the various lamps and light fixtures. Harry could dimly make out Liam, slouched on the side of his bed. He was quickly jerking his hand back and forth, and the sight alone was enough to make Harry twitch in his joggers.

            He couldn’t help himself; he _had_ to take a step closer. It was as if there was a string tied between Harry and Liam, and Li just kept pulling Harry closer and closer. With a second step, the floor creaked underneath him, and Harry silently cursed himself and the hotel and the floor when—

            “Hello?” Liam quietly called. His head jerked up and over, Harry now in his line of sight. He could just barely make out the figure standing in his doorway, and he didn’t quite know how to react.

            “Who is that? If it’s Louis, this isn’t funny,” he warned. When the person didn’t immediately answer, Liam leaned over towards the bedside table. With a flick of his wrist, the room was cast in the pale light of a lamp.

            A blush shot up the faces of both lads once they saw each other.

            Sure, Harry knew he really didn’t have much room to complain, considering it was he who walked into the room and he who got himself into this mess. But it was embarrassing that Liam saw him standing there and it was embarrassing that Harry’s erection was growing by the minute. The fact that the light illuminated Liam’s huge, swollen member didn’t help Harry’s boner, either.

            Liam, though, could be as embarrassed as he wanted. Harry just walked in on Liam wanking to a guy—to the very guy who walked in, no less! It was embarrassing that Harry saw Liam in all his glory and that Harry heard Liam wanking to him and that his member was still rock-hard, growing redder by the second.

            “I-I—” Liam finally managed. With his brain barely getting any blood—it was all going to his dick and reddening face—he was slow in his attempt to cover himself up. “Harry, I…”

            “I’m sorry,” Harry finally said. “I heard you jerking off and I came in and I don’t know what I was thinking. I—” Harry paused, clearing his throat. “I guess I’ll just leave.”

He turned, making his way towards the door when that _damn_ voice called out to him.

            “Haz, I—” Liam started. Harry pulled his hand from the knob of the door, turning back to look at Liam again. Liam swallowed hard, standing up. “Why did you come in here?”

            It was Harry’s turn to be embarrassed now. “I just… To be honest, it turned me on. I’ve been—I’ve had this feeling lately and I didn’t know what to do about it because I’ve never… I’ve never felt this way about a guy before and I—”

            He was stopped mid-sentence when he felt two soft, plump lips against his own. Startled at first, it took him a minute to react, but once he realized what was going on, he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Liam’s lips were much bigger than his own, and the contrast made the kiss that much better. Timidly, Harry’s hand wrapped around Liam’s neck, as Liam placed his hands—rather confidently—on Harry’s hips, pushing him back against the now-closed door.

            Quickly, Harry found himself wanting to deepen in the kiss, but Liam pulled back before Harry had the chance, causing the younger lad to groan a little.

            “How long have you felt this way?” Liam asked, slightly breathless from the almost-snog.

            “A while,” Harry mumbled, his eyes darting down to his feet. He knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed—Liam had just showed _some_ sort of interest, for Christ’s sake—but that didn’t help the fact that he _was_ embarrassed. “A couple months, I s’pose.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me?” Liam said, a smile appearing on his face as he realized Harry liked Liam the way Liam felt for Harry.

            “Because I knew you were with Jolene! I couldn’t take you away from her, and I knew—at least, I thought I knew—that you were straight.”

            Liam couldn’t help it; he _had_ to let out a laugh.

            At Liam’s reaction, Harry pouted, his cheeks growing red again. “What?” He whined. “They were valid points.”

            “Harry,” Liam said, his voice breaking as he continued to chuckle. “I’m _gay_. And I’m not with Jo; she’s a lesbian.”

            At that, Harry felt his pants tighten. He knew he shouldn’t be turned on by Jolene’s sexuality, but what can he say; he’s bi and loves girl on girl porn.

            Liam, still pressed against Harry, felt Harry harden in his pants. Not being one to keep quiet, Liam certainly wasn’t about to let _that_ go unnoticed. “What, does that turn you on?” Li teased, his lips back against Harry’s as he spoke. “The thought of Jolene scissoring another girl as we fucked and watched them?”

            Harry moaned from the back of his throat, his hands roaming up and down Liam’s back. Li smiled before tracing his tongue against Harry’s lower lip, asking if he could enter Harry’s mouth. Of course, the younger lad eagerly agreed, parting his lips to allow his tongue to collide with Liam’s.

            It was then that Harry decided to take it all in; how Liam’s chest felt pressed against Harry’s own bare torso, what it felt like to have Liam’s pre-cum on his waist, how Liam’s cock felt pressed against Harry, and how fucking _tight_ his pants were growing.

            Breaking away from the kiss, Liam placed his hands on the door behind Harry, deciding to trail kisses down Harry’s jaw instead.

            “ _Liam_.” Harry’s voice was breathless and forced. “Please, fucking, I don’t know, do something. I’m dying here.”

            The older lad giggled before taking his hands off the door. Placing them on Harry’s waist, he slowly slid down, peppering kisses in the grooves between muscles and tendons and bones. When he reached the waistband of Harry’s joggers, he traced the revealed part of Harry’s Adonis Lines. As Liam pulled back, Harry let out a little whine, eliciting a laugh from the bent-over lad. Slowly, Liam hitched the joggers onto his thumbs, letting the knuckle of his fingers graze against Harry’s skin.

            When the pants were finally low enough, Harry’s half-hard erection sprang up. Liam looked up at Harry with questioning eyes. “Can I?”

            Harry’s response was an eager nod, throwing his head back as Liam’s breath hit his throbbing member.

            From there, nothing was timid. Liam’s hands were glued to Harry’s hips, pushing the lad into the door to give Liam total control. Slowly, Liam leaned in, teasing Harry as his tongue flicked up against Harry’s slit. The taste of pre-cum washed over Liam’s mouth as he pressed a kiss to the head of Harry’s cock.

            Removing his lips from the head, Liam slid his tongue against the underside of Harry’s member. He traced one of Harry’s veins and cupped his balls, cockiness flooding through Liam’s body as Harry moaned his name.

            Fighting a smile, Liam wrapped his lips around Harry, slowly taking Harry in. He relished in the moment; how warm Harry was on his tongue, how Harry felt poking into his throat, the pure, unadulterated—does he dare say it?— _love_ he felt.

            Harry was doing something quite similar, enjoying the moment for everything it was and everything it meant; the way Liam felt—hot and wet—around Harry, the fact that Liam felt for Harry the way Harry felt for Liam, the way Liam held Harry down against the door. It was all becoming too much, and Harry couldn’t keep from bucking his hips.

            At that, Liam pulled off of Harry with a “pop.” “You’re not fucking my face, tonight, Haz,” Liam teased, his voice hoarse and raspy from what he had been doing. “Tonight, I’m in control. I’ll suck you off and then I’ll fuck you. Maybe another time I’ll let you fuck my mouth, but not now.”

            Harry whimpered in response, just wanting—needing—to feel Liam’s mouth around him once more. With a curt “good,” Liam placed his mouth back onto Harry. Lowering himself, he pushed Harry in as far as he could go, earning a moan from the younger lad as he hit the back of Liam’s throat.

            The little bit that Liam couldn’t fit was now in Liam’s fist, pumping both his hand and mouth back and forth at a steady pace. Harry moaned, tangling his fingers in Liam’s short hair, but not pushing down.

            When Liam’s tongue traced one of Harry’s veins again, Harry felt his stomach tightening. “Li… Li, I’m gonna—”

            With that, Liam released Harry for the second time that night. “Not without getting me off, you aren’t,” he teased.

            His hands still entangled in Liam’s hair, Harry yanked Liam to his feet. Liam, laughing as he regained his balance, pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry placed his hands on Liam’s shoulders, tracing the outlines of the muscles as their tongues met. Harry stepped each foot out of the joggers that had pooled around his ankles, kicking them off, using Liam to balance himself.

            Turning them quickly, Liam pushed Harry towards the bed, letting Harry fall onto the mattress. Liam pressed himself on top of the curly-haired lad. Both twitched as their bare dicks rubbed against one-another, moaning into each other’s mouths.

            Breaking his lips away from Harry’s, Liam spoke. “Can I fuck you, Haz?”

            Panting, Harry nodded, too turned on to speak. He fought off a smile as Liam leaned off the bed, his ass in Harry’s full view. Almost subconsciously, Harry’s hand came to rest on Liam’s bum cheek. Liam didn’t react much—just blushed—and continued his endeavor. From his suitcase, which had been settled at the side of his bed, Liam pulled out a condom and a tube of lubricant.

            Pulling himself back on the bed, Liam kissed Harry once more as he straightened himself to be lying on top of the younger lad. Letting Harry suck a love bite into his neck, Liam began to coat his fingers with lube.

            In a flickering moment of self-doubt, Liam moaned but then turned to look Harry in the eyes. “You’re…You’re okay with this, right? I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

            Harry didn’t bother to fight the smile that made its way to his face. “Yeah, Liam, I really want you to fuck me,” he gleamed. In response, Liam shot him a photo-worthy smile before lubing his fingers.

            Harry, with Liam’s hint, spread his legs open. He jumped when Liam’s cold finger traced around his hole; he had never been fucked by a guy before—the farthest he’s gone were low jobs in passing flings with blokes—and he didn’t know what to expect.

            “I have to warn you Haz,” Liam said cautiously, “this is going to hurt. But I’ll go slow, alright, love? I won’t move until you tell me to.”

            Swallowing any fear he had, Harry nodded. He may have been nervous but he loved—yes, _loved_ —Liam and he wouldn’t feel complete without feeling Liam inside him. With one last, “ _please_ ,” Liam lined his index finger up with Harry’s tight hole.

            Pushing through the first ring of muscle, Liam felt Harry’s heat envelope his finger. He couldn’t fight his cringe as he heard Harry gasp. “I’m sorry, baby,” Liam whispered, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock in the hopes of relieving some of the pain.

            What Liam didn’t know is how much Harry _liked_ the pain he was experiencing. “More,” he begged, and Liam did just that, pushing his finger in up to the second knuckle. Harry moaned, feeling pain shoot up him but also enjoying the strange sensation. Harry repeated himself, and Liam followed the instructions well. He slid his finger in all the way, before slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in.

            “I need more, Li,” Harry insisted. Liam, not being one to disappoint, pushed in the tip of his second finger, and Harry groaned. Liam waited for the younger lad to adjust before pushing more in. When Haz was ready, Liam pushed in all the way, slowly pumping in and out before scissoring him. Harry moaned, not used to this feeling but enjoying it. Curling his fingers, Liam pushed in and out until his fingers grazed Harry’s prostate, making the boy moan.

            “Fuck, Liam,” he cried, pushing down onto Liam’s fingers to show he wanted more. Liam happily obliged, pushing a third finger in and pumping in and out, brushing Harry’s prostate more and more. The younger boy whined for more, pushing down on Liam’s fingers.

            “I’m ready, Li,” he whimpered.

            “A-Are you sure?”

            “Fuck yes.”

            Locking Harry’s lips in a quick kiss, Liam opened the condom packet. Pinching the tip, he slowly slid it on his cock, before grabbing the lube. He applied it rather generously and messily, needing to get his cock into Harry’s tight hole as quickly as possible.

            When Harry nodded to Liam, Li lined himself up with Harry, resting the head of his member against Harry’s hole. Liam grabbed Harry and lifted him by the back of the thighs, leaving only Harry’s shoulder blades and head to rest against the mattress (the rest of his body was suspended in the air with the help of a certain brown-haired lad.)

            Liam, slowly, pushed through Harry’s first ring of muscle, eliciting a hiss from the younger man. “It’s okay, baby,” Liam cooed. “You’re being so good for Daddy, baby. Fuck, love, you’re so tight.”

            Once Harry adjusted to the first few inches, Liam pushed in more and more. Soon, he was balls-deep into the boy under him. When Harry gave Liam the okay, Liam began to pull back out. Slowly, he pushed back in, moaning as he did so.

            “Fuck, Harry. You’re so tight, baby.”

            Harry moaned in response. “Go on, Liam. I need more of you,” the curly-haired lad begged.

            Liam, of course, conceded. Picking up speed, he pumped back and forth into Harry. On the fifth pump, he hit Harry’s prostate, getting moans out of both of the lads.

            As Liam pushed into Harry, Harry’s hands crawled down his own body, letting out a whimper as his hand brushed his own cock. Liam, upon seeing this, slapped Harry’s hand away.

“Let me do that, baby,” Liam said.

Harry hummed in accordance.

            Liam, then, raised his hand to Harry’s mouth. “Spit,” he said simply. Harry did just that, giggling when a trail of slobber stuck to his chin. Liam, with a smile, wiped up the spit with his index finger.

            Liam wrapped his hand around Harry, keeping his pumping in time with his pace pounding into Harry. The lad under him moaned as Liam pounded into his prostate repeatedly.

            “Lee-yum, fuck. I’m so… I’m going to come, Li,” Harry cried.

            “Come on my hand, Haz. Come for me,” Liam encouraged.

            And Harry did just that. His stomach clenching, his head spinning, Harry came with a scream—or, what Harry would like to consider a manly shout. It was as if the world stopped turning on its axis for a moment as he threw his head back on the pillow and released his load onto Liam’s hand.

            Still pulsing into harry as he approached his edge, Liam raised his hand to his face and began to lap up Harry’s cum. That was enough for him, and Liam moaned and grunted as he came into Harry.

            Haz could feel Liam’s load fill him up, sighing happily as Liam pulled out of him. Harry collapsed on the bed as Liam pulled off the condom, tying it off before tossing it in the bin.

            When Liam fell onto the bed next to Harry, Liam wrapped himself around the younger lad.

            “That was… Fuck,” Liam panted.

            “Li, I… How long have you had feelings for me?” Harry had turned to face Liam now, using his elbow to prop himself up.

            Liam sighed, his eyes darting around as he examined Harry’s sweaty face. “A long time Haz,” he admitted. “Almost a year, I guess.”

            Harry’s face fell. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He begged.

            “Can you blame me?” Liam inquired. “You’ve always got girls following you ‘round. I didn’t know you were gay.”

            Harry chuckled, “Neither did _I_. I mean, I’ve fallen for girls, but _you’re_ the first lad I’ve had feelings for. To be completely honest, I hope you’re the last person I fall for at all.”

            Liam couldn’t fight off the smile that made its way to his face. “I think… I think I might love you, Harry.”

            “I think I might love you, too, Liam,” Harry grinned.

            “What would you say if I told you that I think I might want you to be my boyfriend?” Liam blushed

            “I’d say that I think I might like that.”

            And he did.

           

            

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first malexmale piece, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
